Locos
by Zaidzrs
Summary: En los acercamientos entre Konohamaru y Hanabi nunca había existido ningún tipo de insinuación romántica, pero a raíz de un acontecimiento muy sospechoso esto cambiara dramáticamente. Review fea:(
1. Chapter 1

—Mira mira, Konohamaru, el día de hoy te harás un hombre —Exclama Naruto sin despegar la vista de un agujero en la pared.

—Déjame mirar entonces— Konohamaru comienza a forcejear con Naruto tratando de obtener el preciado pasadizo que le permitiría apreciar la gloria.

—Vaale, te toca, pero solo un poco, recuerda quien manda aquí.

—Sí sí.

No tardo mucho tiempo en que la sangre comenzara a correr por su nariz.

—Mírate, todo un niño, no llevas ni 5 minutos ahí y ya te estas desangrando, jeje.

—Cállate —Susurra Konohamaru, sin despegar la vista del paisaje. —Vaya, que raro, no sabía que las Hyuuga también se bañaban en aguas termales publicas…

En ese momento sintió un soplo de aire a su espalda, no le dio importancia y siguió mirando por unos segundos más, se dio la vuelta para cederle su lugar a Naruto, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó, ya no estaba. _Más para él_ pensó ingenuamente.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta completamente escucho como Hinata, gritaba _E-espera Hanabi, no hagas nada imprudente._ ¿Por qué Hinata diría eso? Se dio la vuelta completamente y miro por el agujero y en ese momento entendió todo, el por qué Naruto se fue al momento que menciono a las Hyuuga y el por qué Hinata le gritaba eso a su hermana.

Hanabi caminaba en línea recto hacía el directamente, con el byakugan activado, los puños apretados y una mirada furiosa. Tenía que irse y rápido. Trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, llevándose muchos golpes de hojas y ramas.

Este escondite está muy mal pensado, no se puede salir fácilmente, pensó.

Termino por sacar un kunai y cortar todo a su paso, logrando escapar, por los pelos, pues en el momento que comenzó a correr escucho como derrumbaron la pared que albergaba el agujero por el cual presencio uno de los espectáculos más impresionantes y enriquecedores de su vida.

No dejo de correr por mucho tiempo, estaba muerto de miedo, sabía lo que representaba Hanabi Hyuuga y temía que le estuviera persiguiendo.

Por suerte no la veía muy seguido, así que no tendría que disculparse ni nada por el estilo, así que todo seguiría normal cuando asegurara su seguridad.

Una vez en su casa, reflexiono lo sucedido, Naruto se había pasado de vergas, si sabía el peligro que corrían pudo haberle hecho una seña al menos, lo dejo morir solo y no solo eso como pudo salir tan rápido de ahí. Tenía mucho que preguntarle.

Opto por darle fin a la noche dándose un baño y posteriormente irse a dormir, todo normal hasta que comenzó a desvestirse. Se quitó su banda ninja, se quitó su bufanda, no pudo, porque no tenía su maldita bufanda, rápidamente su mente llego a la peor conclusión, se quedó en una rama afuera de los baños. Le rogaba a dios que si ese fuera el caso Hanabi no la tomara, pues en ese caso estaría forzado a recuperarla y probablemente la Hyuuga no fuera la más benévola del mundo. Primero lo mataría, después lo mataría de nuevo y al final le daría su bufanda, solo para su funeral.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa, recorriendo cada lugar que visito después de espiar en los baños, no estaba en ningún lado, trato de preguntar y el resultado fue el mismo. O estaba tirada o enredada en una rama o Hanabi de la había llevado, no había de otra.

Llego temeroso, un poco paranoico mirando hacia todos lados de manera frenética, del byakugan no podría volver a escapar, temía que le estuvieran tendiendo una trampa, pero si lo pensaba con lógica probablemente ya se fueron a su mansión, pues ya son más de las 12 y no parece que las princesas estuvieran despiertas hasta tarde. Tenía lógica, verdad?

Claro que tenía, pudo revisar toda el área donde estuvo sin preocupación, pues solo quedaban escombros de una pared derrumbada por la furia de la Hyuuga.

—Maldita sea, que voy a hacer —Musito en voz baja.

Al siguiente día, repaso sus opciones; Pedirle que se la devuelva amablemente, entrar a su casa y sacarla por el mismo y pedirle ayuda a Naruto.

Eran pésimas ideas, en 2 de ellas probablemente terminaría muerto, no le quedaba de otra, tenía que buscar a Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoola,he aquí el capitulo 2, dejen sus reviews, no sean tímidos -w-

* * *

Sin más preámbulos, Konohamaru comenzó a buscar a su rival y maestro. No debería ser difícil encontrarlo, Naruto no era la persona más compleja de Konoha, lo más seguro era que estuviera comiendo ramen, por lo cual sin más, fue directo al Ichiraku Ramen.

—Buuenas —Saluda Konohamaru al entrar.

—Bienvenido.

Últimamente el lugar se había expandido, todos querían comer lo mismo que el gran héroe del mundo ninja. Antes de preguntar por Naruto, dio una inspección con la mirada por todo el lugar, al no ver a nadie se resignó y pregunto.

— ¿Naruto no ha pasado por aquí?

—De hecho, acaba de llegar, jeje.

La señorita señala la entrada pues Naruto recién iba a entrando. Konohamaru al verlo entrar no dudo en lanzarse sobre él.

— ¡Maldito, cómo pudiste dejarme ahí con ese monstruo! ¡Casi muero, y aparte perdí m-

Naruto interrumpe bruscamente a Konohamaru poniendo su mano en su boca.

—H-hey, Konohamaru-CHAN, porque charlamos en otro lado…

Ambos salieron del local, más bien Naruto saco a Konohamaru, una vez fuera le quito la mano de la boca y replico.

— ¡Estúpido, por poco hablas de nuestra pequeña misión! ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado! No sabemos quién puede estar oyendo… — Al escuchar esto Konohamaru se sintió un poco culpable, pues no quería que los tacharan de pervertidos, Naruto tenía razón.

Estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas, hasta recordó todo lo que le hizo pasar, ahora le toco replicar a él.

— ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pase?! También perdí mi bufanda. —Hizo una breve pausa, para luego mirar retadoramente a Naruto — Y como fue tu culpa, me ayudaras a recuperarla. —Sentenció.

—A-agh, bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos mañana a las 11? —Suspiro resignado.

Konohamaru asintió.

Al siguiente día, Konohamaru esperaba paciente en el lugar que habían quedado.

Espero 10 minutos, espero 20 minutos, comienza a impacientarse, 30 minutos después finalmente llego Naruto, con paso lento, seguramente se acababa de levantar, pensó.

—Muévete, aparte que te tardaste vienes caminando muy lento.

—Tch, no me gusta levantarme tan temprano…

Una vena salto en la frente de Konohamaru, estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero se resistió, en este momento la prioridad era recuperar su bufanda.

El par de jóvenes comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión de los Hyuuga. En el camino Konohamaru explico el plan y las razones de por que debía de ir Naruto, no hubo ninguna objeción pues Naruto se sentía culpable por huir de esa forma la noche anterior.

Cuando estaban cerca de la casa, Konohamaru no avanzo más, alegando que sería peligroso.

Finalmente Naruto llego y toco el timbre. Salio un sirviente que llamo a Hiashi antes de que Naruto pudiera dar explicaciones.

—Pero si es Naruto, venga pasa.

—Yo… este, bueno está bien.

Una vez dentro Hiashi tuvo una especie de conversación sobre el futuro de la aldea, del clan Hyuuga y de ¿lo que podía otorgar Naruto a su descendencia? Entre tanta charla Naruto se olvidó del objetivo inicial, después de unos tragos con el líder del clan, se hizo tarde y Naruto se despidió. Cuando iba de salida, Hanabi iba entrando, cruzaron sus miradas y Naruto un poco influenciado por el alcohol hablo primero.

—Hola, mi amigo Konohamaru dice que le devuelvas su bufanda.

Hanabi se sonrojo violentamente, con una expresión de enojo y vergüenza respondió.

—D-dile que si la quiere tendrá que venir por ella. — ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Lo último que quería era verlo, la había visto medio desnuda.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa pícara, cosa que termino por rematar a Hanabi que sin experiencia en el tema termino por lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Naruto que transformo su sonrisa en una expresión de terror.

Naruto trago saliva, se despidió y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez fuera Konohamaru estaba medio muerto, espero 5 HORAS. Finalmente al ver salir a Naruto el cansancio se desvaneció, hasta que lo vio con las manos vacías.

—Lo siento Konohamaru, al final no la pude conseguir, jeje. —Se disculpaba rascándose la cabeza. —Pero no te preocupes, me dijo Hanabi que si la querías fueras por ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te dije que no mencionaras mi nombre! E-estoy muerto… y sin mi bufanda.

El plan original era el siguiente: Naruto pregunta por una bufanda que se le perdió cerca de los baños públicos, se la regresan y fin, si, era un plan demasiado ingenuo, pero no se le podía ocurrir nada mejor. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil, pensó Konohamaru.

—Venga, no te desanimes, Hanabi es una chica muy linda y podrás pasar un poco de tiempo con ella.

Naruto golpea con su codo a Konohamaru causándole un leve sonrojo por los anteriores comentarios.

—No me gusta Hanabi, maldición, hiciste todo más complicado.

—Sí, como digas, hice mi parte, ahora quedas tú solo.

Konohamaru suspira resignado, ambos jóvenes se despiden y le toca a él pensar un nuevo plan.

Por ahora la mejor opción sería volver a casa y pedir consejos a sus mayores o a sus amigos.

Regresando a casa se topó con Sakura, ¿Por qué no? Pensó.

—Konohamaru, ¿Cómo estás?

—Sakura, bien, a decir verdad, necesito tu ayuda, con… —Dudo un poco— con una chica, creo que tiene mi-

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por Sakura que se le ilumino la cara pues le encantaba ese tema, como toda soñadora le gustaba ver romances y que mejor que ayudar a que florezca uno.

— ¡Claro que te ayudare! ¡Ven vamos con las demás!

— ¿E-eh? ¿Las d-demás?

Sakura comienza a jalar con fuerza a Konohamaru con rumbo a la florería de la familia de Ino.

Una vez ahí, Sakura comento lo sucedido con Ino y Tenten que se encontraba de paso, las 3 llegaron a la misma conclusión, lo ayudarían. Llamaron a Hinata y Temari que eran las faltantes y pusieron manos a la obra, llego la hora de las preguntas.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieres con ella? ¿Es algo serio? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué piensa ella de ti?

Muchas preguntas, demasiadas, había ocasionado un malentendido muy grande que le costaría mucho aclarar…


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque sea algo tarde me gustaría aclarar que esta historia está situada un poco antes de The Last.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, ni siquiera les había dicho el nombre de su supuesta enamorada y las chicas ya estaban planeando la "cita perfecta".

—Chicas, creo que deberíamos calmarnos, ni siquiera me han dejado explicar…

Al escuchar el comentario del chico, todas volteando con una expresión que gritaba aguafiestas. Todas suspiran y le dejan hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Sakura.

—La verdad, n-no es que no me guste, jeje —No le gustaba mucho hablar de ese tema, se estaba poniendo nervioso. —Pero solo quiero recuperar mi bufanda.

Todas hacen una expresión de decepción, todas menos una. Hinata al momento que escucho la verdadera razón de Konohamaru se sonrojo violentamente al instante y en un intento de hacerse para atrás se chocó con un mueble, causando que todas sus amigas se voltearan a verla con rareza.

— ¿Qué te pasa Hinata? Estas muy roja. —Pregunta extrañada Ino.

Konohamaru la vio, trago saliva, lo iban a matar, en peor situación no podía estar.

Mientras tanto Hinata tardo en procesar la información, el joven Sarutobi las había espiado a ella y a su hermana, sin embargo sabía que decía lo que hizo Konohamaru todas sus amigas especialmente Sakura, Ino y Temari no dudarían en darle la paliza de su vida, por lo cual decidio mentirles.

—No es nada, solo me tropecé, perdón.

Konohamaru tenía que disculparse ante un ser tan puro como Hinata, debía decirle que no tenía la intención de espiarlas, al menos no a ellas.

Todas las chicas se dan la vuelta de nuevo viendo a Konohamaru, Ino toma la palabra.

— ¿Solo es eso?

Las chicas se dan la vuelta con la intención de irse, pero se detienen al escuchar a Konohamaru.

— ¡Ayúdenme por favor! La bufanda es muy importante para mí…

Ante la reverencia del joven, no les quedo de otra más que ayudarlo, si llegaba hasta ese punto debía ser muy importante para él.

—Bueno, va… primero que nada ¿Quién tiene tu bufanda? —Cuestiona Sakura.

—Hanabi Hyuuga… —Responde algo apenado, no podía negar que desde los acontecimientos en los baños le daba un poco de pena hablar de ella.

A las chicas se les ilumino el rostro.

—Así que Hanabi, eh.

Todas menos Hinata tienen una sonrisa pícara.

—Para recuperar tu "bufanda" creo que deberías comenzar ganándote su confianza. —Recomienda Temari resaltando la palabra bufanda.

—Sí sí, yo creo que si quieres recuperar tu "bufanda" deberías ser muy cercano a ella.

Otra vez resaltando esa palabra, pensaba Konohamaru.

Las chicas creían que la pérdida de su bufanda era una simple excusa para acercarse a Hanabi pues él era tímido o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Lo de mi bufanda es enserio! —Replicaba Konohamaru.

Todas respondían con un Sii…

Las chicas se hacen una especia de círculo donde debaten el que sería su primer paso, después de un par de minutos, Temari se dirige al chico.

—Según Hinata, deberías tratar de acercarte a ella de forma más sutil, pues es algo agresiva con los hombres.

—Deberías probar con un halago sutil, para romper el hielo, ya sabes. —Sugiere TenTen.

¿Eh? Qué demonios está pasando aquí, pensaba el joven.

Hizo una breve reflexión mientras las chicas discutían más sobre su primer paso y llego a la conclusión que tal vez sería lo mejor ganarse la confianza de la Hyuuga para así en algún momento aclarar lo que paso en los baños, de pervertido nadie lo salvaba, pero al menos podría decir que no tenía la intención de faltarse al respeto, si lo quería ver así.

— ¡S-sí! Voy a intentarlo —Grito animado el joven.

Las demás chicas lo apoyaron gritando lo mismo y deseándole lo mejor al joven. Lo encaminaron a la mansión de los Hyuuga y decidieron que lo mejor sería que entrara junto a Hinata y una vez dentro hiciera "su movida" con Hanabi.

Hinata y Konohamaru comienzan a caminar, tenían unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la entrada, por lo cual reinaba un silencio incomodo que Konohamaru decidió romper.

—Gracias por lo de antes.

—N-no te preocupes.

Otro silencio incomodo, este era el momento para explicar lo sucedido.

—Sabes, no tenía la intención de espiarlas, solo llegaron en el momento equivocado. —Demonios, no dejaba que de quedar como pervertido. —Me gustaría explicárselo a Hanabi, pero no sé si podre…

La expresión de Hinata había cambiado un poco, estaba un poco más aliviada, al menos el joven no las había espiado a ellas especialmente… Aun así era un pervertido, pensó.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada, nada extraño, entraron a la casa y Hinata llamo a Hanabi, el corazón de Konohamaru comenzó a latir muchísimo, el pensó que era por el miedo pero cuando la vio de frente, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, probablemente se veía como idiota en ese momento, pero que más podía hacer, se veía hermosa. La luz del sol y la suave brisa que movía su lacio cabello complementaba la vista que había dejado maravillado a Konohamaru.

Sin embargo no todo sería color de rosas, en el momento que Hanabi vio a Konohamaru, no espero ni un segundo más y se lanzó para golpearlo, antes que Hinata reaccionara Hanabi ya había golpeado a Konohamaru con el caracterisco puño suave justo en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe pero fue detenida por Hinata, quien la tomo de un brazo y le pidió que se tranquilice pues todo había sido un malentendido.

— ¡Como pudo ser un malentendido, me vio… —Hanabi se ruborizo— Nos vio desnudas!

—S-sí, lo sé, pero baja la voz, si nuestro padre se entera, lo matara seguro.

—No hace falta, lo matare yo mismo. —Se suelta del agarre de Hinata y se truena los dedos.

—Tiene una explicación, deberías escucharlo.

Tras una breve pausa, Hanabi accedió y ambas cargaron a Konohamaru a la habitación de Hinata.

Konohamaru tras un rato se despertó adolorido, su olfato se llenó de un suave olor a mujer, se sentó y noto que estaba en una habitación tipo oriental.

N-no me digas que estoy en la habitación de Hanabi, pensó entre emocionado y asustado.

Comenzó a mirar frenéticamente toda la habitación, como no conocía muy bien a Hanabi no pudo deducir si era o no era su habitación. En su afán por encontrar alguna pista fue sorprendido por Hanabi.

— ¿Qué haces? —Cuestiono la menor de las Hyuuga.

Konohamaru no pudo evitar tratar de retroceder al notar su presencia.

—N-nada —Responde levantando las manos—Solo creía que estaba en tu habitación. —Hablo sin pensar, grave error.

— ¿Ah? —Hanabi sonrió irónicamente — ¿Mi habitación? Así que si eres un asqueroso pervertido…

— ¡Espera! —Trato de recordar los consejos de las chicas, desgraciadamente solo recordaba uno. —Estas muy linda.

Hanabi tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo rápidamente cubrió su pecho con sus brazos y le lanzo una mirada despectiva.

— ¿Pero qué dices?

—Yo… este… quiero que me devuelvas mi bufanda, si eso.

— ¿Eh? Yo no tengo ninguna bufanda tuya…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola de nuevo, después de un rato pues vuelvo a actualizar este jale, sonara a mentira pero enserio tenía muchas ganas de continuar esta historia (No tenía tiempo... o sí JAJA) y planeo hacer un par de capítulos más estos días, neta no se olviden de dejar su review, siempre es agradable leerlos.**_

* * *

Llego un punto de la noche en el cual Hanabi se dio cuenta, o más bien, admitió que Konohamaru era la razón de su insomnio, las palabras pronunciadas por el joven un par de horas antes habían tomado por sorpresa a una inexperimentada Hanabi, qué, a pesar de leer revistas y charlar con sus amigas sobre ese tema, nunca había tenido un acercamiento como ese, que de repente un muchacho de su edad, le dijera tales cosas de la nada la habían dejado completamente expuesta.

Por otro lado, Konohamaru estaba en otro dilema, donde carajo estaba su tesoro, no se había puesto a pensar para nada en lo ocurrido con Hanabi, normal, todo eso lo dijo prácticamente sin saber que estaba pasando, las palabras le llegaron y ya, no lo pensó para nada.

La mañana llegó y Konohamaru, apenas salió el sol, comenzó a preguntar en las calles, era un joven muy respetado y querido, el recuerdo del Tercer Hokage y de su tio Asuma, aún vivía fresco en la memoria de los ancianos y de los dueños de la mayoría de los locales y la madurez progresiva de Konohamaru no hacía más que reforzar el recuerdo que se tenía de ambos ninjas. No solo era con los mayores, sino que también era bastante popular entre su generación, por lo que no fue difícil preguntar y tratar de conseguir información sobre el paradero de su bufanda. Sin mucho exito.

La mañana concluyo, hambriento, confundido y cansado decidió ir a comer a un restaurante cercano. Mete sus manos a la bolsa y agacha la cabeza, un claro gesto de decepción e impotencia incluso.

— Tch, donde estará… —Se dice para sí mismo, sin notar que cierta persona lo estaba escuchando.

— ¡Buenos días!— Saluda, casi gritando.

Ante el sorpresivo saludo, Konohamaru dio un respingo y giro la cabeza enojado.

— ¡O-oye! Que te demonios te pasa Moegi

— Pues si no te hablaba así no me ibas a hacer caso, estabas en tu mundo — Le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo — Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— Ayer perdí mi bufanda, la he estado buscando toda la mañana.

— ¿Tu bufanda? — Pregunta Moegi extrañada y Konohamaru asiente — Que raro, si te la deje afuera de tu casa, creía que me habías visto por el _shoji_.

— Eeeeh, ¿p-pero cuando, más bien por que tú? — Konohamaru le señalaba sorprendido con su dedo índice — ¡Mejor luego me cuentas, ahora debo ir a…

Konohamaru empezó a hablar mientras se ponía rumbo a su casa, Moegi no se movió de su lugar, por lo que no termino de escuchar a Konohamaru, pero supuso que quería decir.

Después de correr lo más rápido que podía llego a su casa, para verla ahí, reposando sobre el piso de madera, con un poco de polvo, su primera reacción fue recogerla al instante, para después abrazarla y poder sentirse más relajado. Después de unos minutos solamente abrazándola se la puso, sin lugar a dudas no era el mismo sin su bufanda, le falta, no estaba completo sin ella.

Con el dilema de su bufanda resuelto, bueno, en parte, se dispuso a desayunar y bla bla bla, todo normal. Mientras desayunaba se puso a pensar sobre todo lo que paso durante las últimas horas, primero siendo persuadido por Naruto, lo cual aún le causaba molestia, pues más adelante lo engaño, después su reunión con las chicas, el malentendido con Hinata, Hinata… No se podía engañar, la vio, bueno las vio, _tampoco es que haya sido mi culpa jeje_ recordaba Konohamaru con una sonrisa boba y totalmente pervertida, pasando del cielo al infierno, al recordar como Hanabi destruyo el lugar al percatarse de que alguien las estaba viendo… Después de un rato de reflexión saco dos conclusiones que lo confundían más, si Hanabi no tenía su bufanda desde un inicio por que le había dicho a Naruto que fuera por ella y la otra que era aún más preocupante, había quedado como un descarado pervertido.

Mira que ser descubierto ya de por si es demasiado, pero no conforme con eso va y le dice esas cosas vergonzosas, de frente y en su propia casa, no podría verla a los ojos nunca más.


End file.
